mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Flurrie
This article is about the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door character. For the Super Mario Bros. 2 enemy, see Flurry. Madame Flurrie is a wind or cloud spirit, and is Mario's third party member in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the third female to kiss him in the game. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Flurrie was an actress who eventually moved to Boggly Woods, where the Punies lived. One day, she lost her necklace, which she did not want anyone to see her without. Vivian found the necklace, while Mario and Punio asked Flurrie to use her power to remove an invisible thing blocking the secret entrance to the Great Tree, which was being invaded by Lord Crump and the X-Nauts. Flurrie asked them to find her necklace. They got it after beating the Shadow Sirens. She kissed Mario (nearly killing him) and joined his team. She removed the invisible thing, revealing the secret entrance, and they eventually rescued all the Punies and defeated Crump. They traveled through more areas to collect the Crystal Stars, however, at one point Doopliss stole Mario's name and body, and he led Flurrie, Goombella, Koops, and Yoshi to believe that he was Mario, while Mario (now a shadow) was Doopliss. They fought alongside Doopliss against Mario and Vivian and didn't realize who was really who until Mario defeated Doopliss and got his name and body back. Flurrie will appear in the Doopliss battle only if Goombella and Koops are both defeated first (though the player should just focus on Doopliss). Eventually they collected all seven Crystal Stars, entered the Palace of Shadow, and defeated the Shadow Queen, saving the world from darkness. After Mario left, Flurrie returned to the stage and did a play of their adventure, entitled "Paper Mario". Doopliss, no longer evil, became an actor portraying Mario, and possibly other characters, with his transformation abilities. Flurrie and the rest of Mario's partners were waiting for him when he returned to Rogueport. They continued to travel together, making a comeback at the Glitz Pit and defeating Bonetail in the Pit of 100 Trials. In Super Paper Mario, Flurrie appeared in a picture in Mario's house with the rest of Mario's partners. Her Catch Card is obtainable by beating the Duel of 100. Abilities Flurrie's main ability is to exhale large amounts of wind, which is used to remove invisible things blocking items or areas (in paper style), blow fake surfaces off items (such as a giant stone block revealed to be a breakable block, a tree, or a wall), and stun enemies. In battle, her abiltiies are: *Body Slam *Gale Force - 4 FP *Lip Lock - 3 FP, Level 2 *Dodgy Fog - 4 FP, Level 3 At Level 1, she has 15 HP. At Level 2, she has 25 HP. At Level 3, she has 35 HP. Trivia *Flurrie's Lip Lock ability to absorb HP is helpful when fighting Bonetail, if she is in front and will receive damage from Bonetail's stomp and bite. If Power Lift is used, Flurrie can recover more HP than Bonetail can take away. *Her Gale Force is also effective in the last 9 floors of the Pit of 100 Trials, before Bonetail, even on Elite Wizzerds. Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Boss partners Category:Allies